Universal Heroes
by Sonja The Nub
Summary: All of their universes are in danger of being destroyed. They must team up in a strange, unknown world and destroy all that will stop their worlds from existing. Crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog, Ginga Densetsu Weed, Persona 3, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. (Yaey. Poniez. Derp.) All worlds are either anime/cartoon or game based. No Manga for you.


_**Prologue, Part 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog**_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow ran quickly down the hallway leading to Eggman. They had no idea what to expect, but Eggman's robots had been acting rather strangely recently. They looked lost and... dead, in a robotic sense. Eggman also hadn't been active. Despite this, two of the Chaos Emeralds were located in the scientist's base.

When the four heroes reached the end of the long hallway, a door stood in front of them. Tails casually stepped forward and turned the knob, pushing the door open gently. The door led to a small, badly lit room. Inside the room was a large, circular machine, Metal Sonic and the Tails Doll. The two counterparts of Sonic and his best friend didn't seem to notice the four heroes opening the door.

Metal Sonic stepped forward and pressed a button next to the circular machine. A large, white light filled the circular hole in the machine. It glowed brightly and spun, like a portal. Both Metal Sonic and the Tails Doll entered the portal. Sonic didn't hesitate; he ran forward and jumped into the portal. The other three heroes quickly followed the hasty hedgehog; no one gets left behind.

_**Prologue, Part 2 - Ginga Densetsu Weed**_

Things couldn't be anymore peaceful in Ohu. It was Spring, a season Weed and his friends very much enjoyed. The cherry blossom trees reminded Weed of his deceased mother, Sakura. The young leader sat in room inside of Gajou. It wasn't particularly bright, but it was quiet and calming.

He heard pawsteps tapping against the warm stones. His friends Mel, Kyoushiro and Tesshin walked into the room. The trio looked tired; they had been working hard that day.  
All four dogs laid down on the rocks. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, but sleepiness overcame them.

Just as they fell asleep, a bright, white light engulfed them all. The sleeping canines were oblivious to it as they vanished along with the light.

_**Prologue, Part 3 - Persona 3**_

S.E.E.S still remained a group. Despite the defeat of the Shadows, the death of Minato and the new school year, the college students and seniors still communicated and continued to call themselves S.E.E.S. They were meeting up once again for the Summer Festival. Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, Ken and Koromaru; the remaining S.E.E.S members all gathered at the Naganaki Shrine shortly before the festival. The girls retained their everyday clothes; no kimonos, at least not around Junpei.

Just as they found each other, Koromaru begun to growl loudly, looking to the shrine. Aigis, with her ability to understand the dog, immediately knew what was wrong. Pitch black, blob-like creatures with blue masks came out of the ground. Aigis and Koromaru didn't attack. They figured out quickly that they weren't real; it wasn't the Dark Hour and the monsters were slightly transperent. The other S.E.E.S members were utterly confused.

The masked monsters begun to glow white. The glow intensified until it took up all of S.E.E.S vision. They all tried to yell out something, but no words came out. The bright light vanished along with every member of S.E.E.S  
In a dark blue, distorted world, a blue-haired boy in a high school uniform and a slightly older teenage boy in a long pea coat and a beanie appeared due to a bright, white light, although both were unconscious.

_**Prologue, Part 4 - Pokemon**_

Eevee, Snivy, Oshawott, Emolga, Dunsparce, Umbreon, Espeon and Keldeo headed just out of Paradise. A new Mystery Dungeon had appeared, but it seemed different from the rest. They travelled in a group larger than normal, just incase. The area quickly became darker as they walked on. All of the Pokemon were aware of the change, but kept brave faces... except Dunspare, who was silenced by Emolga.

The group of Pokemon stopped at what they presumed was the entrance. It was a misty, dark cave entrance.

An ominous wind blew.

Keldeo inhaled deeply and took the opportunity to lead the group to the entrance. The rest of them hesitantly followed. Suddenly, a bright, white light quickly exploded from the large entrance way, temporarily blinding the Pokemon. The light engulfed them and they vanished.

_**Prologue, Part 5 - My Little Pony**_

Fluttershy had informed Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie that strange things were happening in the Everfree Forest; not the usual kind of strange. The six elements of harmony all gathered at the entrance to the Everfree Forest. They all hesitated, but the leader of the small group, Twilight, took a deep breath and begun to walk into the forest, her wings tightly pressed against her body.

The six ponies ventured deep into the Everfree Forest, even stopping by Zecora's hut to ask about what was happening, but the zebra couldn't provide them any information. Just as the group was about to head back out of the forest, a bright light begun to shine in front of them, brightening the dark forest. All six girls looked at the light curiously. They had no time to run from it as it consumed them, both them and the light vanishing into thin air.


End file.
